Burntrose
Burntrose '''is a dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. History '''Burntrose was born to two unnamed ThunderClan warriors, and was a fighter from the absolute start, determined to become the best warrior ThunderClan could have. As Burntpaw, she trained under Coppersun, proving herself to be a formidable foe as she grew more and more experienced in battle training, putting her all in it. She was given the warrior name Burntrose for her beauty, something she used as an advantage to make cats underestimate her in battle. Burntrose is known in ThunderClan for having killed many BloodClan cats in the battles involving them, having fought in the WindClan vs BloodClan battle, the ShadowClan vs. BloodClan battle, and the final RiverClan vs. BloodClan battle. She risked her neck for many of her clanmates and is honoured for that as a warrior of ThunderClan. The Tempest Arc Burntrose first shows up during the Tempest Arc sneaking out of the tunnels ThunderClan was sheltering in during the hurricane to hunt with Beeberry and Leopardwing. She follows a fox scent to make sure it's left the territory before catching a bird on the way back to the group. Upon arriving back at the makeshift camp, Burntrose can be seen taking the bird to Rosemaryhaze. She and Leopardwing go out to hunt again soon after that. While out in the territory, Burntrose confronts Leopardwing on how he can't change what's happened regarding all the cats that died when the camp flooded, asking him why he hadn't talked to Emberdusk about it, making it clear to him that she wasn't his mother or a queen willing to listen, and that he needed to swallow his grief and hunt for his clan so they could survive. They hunt for a long while, though find hardly anything. The Afflicted Arc During the Afflicted Arc, Burntrose is seen dragging Beeberry's lifeless body from the warrior's den after he dies in his sleep because of sickness. She looks visibly grief-stricken by this, as she and Beeberry were friends. The Reaping Arc Right before The Reaping Arc begins, it's revealed that Burntrose died alongside Bouncefoot, killed by Alumora along the edge of ThunderClan territory after the both of them were caught on surprise. Personality Burntrose is extremely serious. She can be very snappy and sharp-tongued and tends to appear as grouchy to cats around her. She can be incredibly bitter, though Burntrose is a charitable and brave warrior, willing to risk her life for her clanmate's own. She's kinder around who she considers her friends but refuses to be the mother figure to any of them, making sure they don't think she'll soften around them just because they've managed to befriend her. Relationships Coppersun Coppersun was Burntrose's mentor when she was an apprentice, and she did enjoy the molly as her mentor, expressing grief when she was killed by dogs later on during the Plague Arc. Leopardwing Leopardwing and Burntrose are friends, though they're not as close as she was to Beeberry. Burntrose seems to care about Leopardwing, though isn't willing to coddle him either, wanting him to be a stronger tom. Beeberry Burntrose considered Beeberry a close friend of her's, liking the tom despite how slow he could be. She genuinely admired his determination to be a good warrior despite his disability and was devastated when he died, expressing the most grief over the warrior's death. Trivia Interesting Facts * Burntrose has a tendency to swear a lot. * Burntrose is bisexual. Category:ThunderClan Category:Characters Category:Clan Cats Category:StarClan Category:Afterlife